


Breakfast

by AwkwardTeen13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Forgotten Birthday, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, day in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTeen13/pseuds/AwkwardTeen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The shine of light peeking through the curtains roused him slowly. With a loud groan, he stretches his entire body, throwing his arms over his head. Blindly he reached to the other side of the bed, only to touch cold sheets..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

The shine of light peeking through the curtains roused him slowly. With a loud groan, he stretches his entire body, throwing his arms over his head. Blindly he reached to the other side of the bed, only to touch cold sheets. Sam slowly sat up, grumbling when he couldn't find or hear his husband in their shared room. The sound of Dean's horribly loud snoring and Cas' quite snuffles could be heard through the paper thin walls. Sam sighed, pushing the covers off of his legs. Just as he was about to climb out of the large bed, the door was thrown open noisily, "Samuel Winchester! Don't you even think about getting up from that bed!" Gabriel screeched. He stood in one of Sam's old college shirts and Sam's sweatpants, which were falling slowly down his bare hips. He was holding a breakfast tray full of amazing smelling food. Sam shook his head fondly as his husband strutted his way into the room, closing the door with his foot. "Gabe? What is all this?" Sam asked quietly as Gabriel placed the tray on their bed side table and tucked the blankets back around Sam's waist. The look Gabriel sent Sam was complete disbelief, "Sam, it's your birthday.. How could you forget? Dean has got to be working you to hard if you don't remember. You're thirty-three today." Gabriel said, a small frown on his face. Sam reached toward him, snagging the waist of his sweatpants and pulled Gabe closer to him. Swiftly he kissed him softly in the mouth, then on his nose. 

"Thank you Gabe. This is amazing. Thank you for remembering." Sam whispered against Gabriel's skin. Gabe giggled and pulled away. "Anything for my Moose!" Gabe grabbed the tray and set it up over Sam's lap. The tray consisted of four flap jacks, a pile of eggs, buttered and grape jam toast, orange juice, and a sucker, which Sam assumed was for his husband. As if on cue, Gabe climbed up on the bed, sitting cross legged in front on Sam. Sam tucked his feet around his husbands butt as Gabe reached for his sucker. He popped it in his mouth before grinning at the taller man, "Eat up Sammy. I got plans for you today. Believe me you're gunna need all the energy you can get today." Gabe smirked, his voice suddenly very husky. 

Sam will deny until his last day that he did not scarf his food down then tackle his husband in a fiery kiss. Even though he totally did. 

Dean and Cas woke up later in the afternoon, after Gabe had given Sam his first 'present'. They both wished him a happy birthday, Dean commenting on how old he's getting. Cas smacked Dean's arm lightly earning a chuckle from Sam.

Sam will admit that after the trials, nothing was the same between himself and Dean, but slowly they were patching their relationship up. It helped that they both finally found someone they could spend the rest of their days with. His gaze found Gabe, he was laughing at something Cas had said. Sam couldn't believe after everything he's been through, he was finally happy. He finally had something to fight for. His beautiful husband turned towards him, his amazing smile flashing brightly. Something pulled in Sam's chest and he just knew that nothing would get better then this, because he finally had a family again


End file.
